world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101013KateAura
abyssalArrow AA began pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:24 -- AA: Aura. TC: hey there Kate, whats up? AA: Just checking in. AA: I have been absent as of late, unfortunately. AA: Have you entered yet? TC: Well I've been busying myself with this SBURB guide im writting, though finding info about this game has been taking longer than I thought AA: A guide? AA: Perhaps I can help. TC: I think you can, you've already entered right?(tell me about your entry!) AA: I certainly have. AA: Shall I start with the basics of entry or have you already gotten that far? TC: I've got the basics down (though I could use some better names for some of the machines) TC: I'm more interesting in hearing about your Guide and World! AA: For starters, the crucial machines are as follows: AA: The Alchemiter, a large flat circular platform. AA: The Totem Lathe, a long machine with a laser cutter. AA: And the Cruxstruder, a tall machine with a valve and a hard top on it. AA: Prior to entry, it is crucial that all of the machines are already deployed along with the player card the server can deploy. AA: For greatest ease of entry, have a straight path from the Cruxstruder going to the Totem Lathe going to the Alchimeter. AA: Do you know the steps to entering? TC: yeah.. iirc once you pop the top of the... cruxstruder (matches the description, so I think thats the one) the timer starts AA: Yes. TC: do you know how long it gives you? AA: It varies, but i have yet to see any time shorter than 2 minutes. TC: After that is the mysterious ball of light that becomes your guide right? AA: Right. TC: what did you put in yours? AA: It may be best to have a set of items nearby that you feel would be pertinent to throw into it before you open the Cruxstruder. I threw in some eyes and then double prototyped my best jackelope, Greathorn. TC: I heard the guide becomes much more useful once you've prototypes (hehe getting all the vocabulary) has that proven true for you? AA: Yes. AA: My sprite has been extremely informative since she has been able to speak. TC: oooh what sort of juciy info have you been able to get?(everyone elses just speak gibberish) AA: Hmmm. Well she has wandered off as of late, but she has been instrumental in explaining some of these machines. AA: The alchimeter, for instance, may allow us to make more interesting items. TC: see this is why guides are important (as far as I knew it was only useful for entering) AA: What are you thinking of prototyping into the kernelsprite? TC: um... im not sure yet. I've got plenty of my dads detective paraphanelia( I think a detective might make for a pretty good guide) AA: I think so too. AA: In fact, it may be more helpful than mostl TC: Lets hope so (the more info I can get, the better) AA: It's worth noting that the first thing you prototype also becomes a modifier for our enemies. AA: For instance, my prototype resulted in our enemies bleeding from the eyes, an attribute I can't quite swing as a positive or negative. AA: The second, however, does not seem to influence them. TC: hmmm... I wonder if I can prototype it with something... vulnerable TC: a fragile vase? or maybe a sheet of paper AA: Hmmm. AA: That sounds like a good idea. AA: Perhaps a wet tissue. AA: Then your second prototype could be the detective gear. TC: hehe the soggy detective strikes again! AA: Haha. TC: so... once you make your guide, and set out all the machines, how do you use them? (Iknow they work in tandem, but the details are foggy) AA: Oh, of course. AA: First, insert your card in the Totem Lathe. AA: Then open the Cruxstruder. Quickly prototype something. AA: Next, turn the valve on the cruxstruder to extrude the cruxite dowel.. AA: Take it to the totem lathe, which should already have the card in it, put it in and activate. AA: Then take the carved dowel to the alchimeter, place it in, activate, and then break the resulting statue that comes out. AA: The entire process, if everything goes smoothly, should take less than 30 seconds. AA: This is fortunate, since you are afforded at least 2 minutes, but i don't think any more than 4. AA: Try to move quickly, as I don't want us to find out what happens when the countdown runs out. TC: How big are these machines? (maybe I should start cleaning up my dads messes if I want to have room for them all) AA: You will need a large amount of space. AA: Come to think of it, do you have a laptop? TC: =/ nope, just my dads old desktop, but he rarely uses it soits sorta become mine AA: Okay. AA: Since you can't exactly relocate to the yard or some such location, you'll need to clean up around your house a bit if you want a smooth transition. AA: Other than this I can't really give you much more information, since my sprite is away. TC: no problem, this chat is already brimming with useful info... (another step towards... well... idk understanding the game I guess) AA: Could I see your guide? TC: oh right!(forgot to send it to you didn't I) give me a sec -- tiredCaligrapher TC sends TCs_Guide_to_SBURB to abyssalArrow -- AA: Thank you. AA: I will look over this later. AA: I'll let you know if there are any revisions to be made. TC: Heres the current version (yet to be updates with all this new info), and thanks TC: ooooh, one last question before I go, you never told me about your land! whats it called? AA: Oh. AA: I am in the Land of Timber and Cog, and I am apparently a Sylph of Time. AA: I am still figuring that last bit out. TC: It seems every player gets their own title, and from what I can tell, some sort of task (though I've yet to find out much about them or the lands) AA: I'll have to ask Libby. TC: Libby? is that one of the trolls? (I've only heard from one of them) AA: Oh, no. That is the name of my sprite. AA: And, consequently... AA: Well. The name of someone still alive. AA: You can contact her yourself, she could help you with the Guide. AA: sanguineOracle is her handle. TC: hehe another hot tip from Kate, (thanks a ton!) AA: No problem. Good luck. TC: Thanks, you too! -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 23:45 --